User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Daniel
(Lol, i will do this about the five South Park characters we created, and since five, and is already Monday btw yup XD this is probably taking place in Monday, i can relate to him, also this is not having voices... Well words it will be like HTF, just sounds, voices, etc. So i don't do "(Character Name):" i just explain story just like how i did Fan Version of HTF Episodes before yup, let's do it...) *The sun rises, South Park, Colorado* *Alarm clock rings* *Daniel wakes up and yawns... Ok instead i don't need to talk this way XD* In the morning, Daniel opens the door and goes to the bus, he meets Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny and is waiting, the bus then comes and they all five enters it. Later, in the school they are having math problems, Daniel looks bored like he wanna sleep. Mr. Garrison writes "Five Plus Five" on the chalkboard and are asking who will answer, who it is will be Daniel, he is raising his hand and Mr. Garrison points at him to hear his answer. Daniel shows both hands and shows all fingers, saying the answer is ten and Mr. Garrison thumbs up that he was right. Daniel sighs and then starts to sleep during class. Lunch time, Daniel is trying to hide himself from Olivia, too shy to talk to her. He wants to talk to her but he are really worried he may screw it up, Samuel whispers to Daniel what to do as he follows Samuel's advice and goes to Olivia. As Daniel tries to speak to her, Cartman puts his leg in the way which makes Daniel trip, Daniel drops his food and water as it falls on Olivia's hair and face. The other kids gasps and Daniel blushes as Cartman whistles, pretending it wasn't him. Daniel tries to explain but awkwardly, he just leaves, afraid it is too late to say sorry. Recess, the kids are playing outside, everybody haves fun except Daniel who still feel shamed for the accident he caused. Butters notices how lonely Daniel is and decides to go to him. He asks if Daniel wanna play but he shakes head, and wants to quit in the school. So Butters shakes his head back and suggests that Daniel have to do the right thing, to kiss Olivia. Daniel blushes and can't believe what Butters just told him. Butters pushes Daniel to Olivia but he doesn't want to do it in front of everybody, especially not in front of her because of what he did earlier. So Daniel is starting to point behind her back and she turns around, then Butters pushes Daniel to make him fall to Olivia's face, and kisses her by mistake. They both stops and starts to blush as every other kid says "Ooh!" Daniel is really embarrassed and runs away. Cartman points at Daniel and laughs at him, Kenny gets mad at Cartman and hits him in the head, causing him to let out an "Ouch!" and scratches his head. *School ending* When school is over, Daniel looks very depressed and sighs as he is going home. He picks up a rose he spot and frowns, then somebody points at his back and he turns around. It was Olivia, who was oddly enough standing there, smiling at him. Daniel had enough, he is worried she was going to slap him in the face or something, Olivia was just still standing there and smiling at him, then she takes a few close steps to him and suddenly runs at him. Daniel tries to run away as she run but it was too late, she got him. But surprisingly, Olivia kiss him in the cheek, not angry at all. Daniel blushes again and smiles back, then he offers the rose he picked up before, wants her to take it. Olivia feels touched and does as he wanted, then she gives him a hug and winks at him. Stan and Kyle, saw what happened, looks at each other and smiles, happy for Daniel. As Daniel is going and is on his way back home, some guy calls for help. Daniel notices and the guy in the way wants that Daniel can help his cat who is stuck in the tree to come down again. Daniel thinks and gets an idea, he suggests the guy to give him a boost, he does so and Daniel climbs up on the guy and climbs the tree when he can and then sits on the branch. He shows his arms, waits for the cat to gently accept being helped by him. The cat jumps in Daniel's arms and he climbs slowly down and gives the cat to the guy, as a thank you he gives Daniel money for some reason. Later, a woman is calling for help too. This time, a pretty mysterious thief is stealing her purse, the purse is having woman stuff and too help, Daniel just stands there and waits for the thief to pass by, when the thief comes, Daniel put his leg out in the thief's way, causing the thief to trip and the purse lands into Daniel's arms. He gives it to the woman as the thief gets arrested by the police. Daniel becomes heroic and is known for what he did in Colorado. As Daniel buy some stuff and is again trying to get home, he meets a guy, woman and girl who appears to be a family, they cry because their son is gone, asks Daniel if he can help, Daniel salutes meaning he is going to find their boy. Daniel looks everywhere in the city and looks at the pic they gave him which is the boy they look for, suddenly, Daniel finds him. The very SAME boy who was in the pic is inside a car, locked. Daniel knocks on the car's window and too make sure it is him points at pic then him which means "Is this guy, you?" and the boy nods his head. Daniel tries to open but since it is locked he gets an idea. He tells the boy too not be close to the window cause Daniel is holding a rock, Daniel's rock is big enough and as the boy backs, he throws it and the window brokes, the boy is free and Daniel tells him that it is time for him to reunite with his family. Later, their son is back and he hugs his family, they thank Daniel and gives him a video game which he happily accepts and finally is going home. At home, he is happily welcomed back and congratulated by his parents for the heroic stuff he did that day, Daniel's dog licks him as Daniel laughs. Later, Daniel uses his computer and chats with Samuel, Daniel is telling him about Olivia forgiving him and those great stuff he did today, Samuel gives a thumbs up and smiles at him, and they play a random game after for fun to celebrate as well. Night time, Daniel is going to sleep, happy for the day being awesome and are having a great day, he prays and thanks for the day he had, then he can be heard saying "Amen!" and sleeps. Suddenly, he wakes up when he tried to sleep, a sound on the window caused him to wake up, he sees snowballs on the window, thinking somebody is trying to make him angry, Daniel opens the window and is trying to ask "What's the big idea?!" but just as he tried to say it, another snowball hits his face, and another one was about to hit again but as he wipe off the snowball, he looks mad but as he notice, Olivia is the one who throw the snowballs, it seems like she accidentally hit him in the face with it, she is blushing, smiling awkwardly and lets out a small worried "Sorry!" and reason why she throw snowballs was to talk with him. Daniel goes down and opens his door, Olivia whispers to him that tomorrow they will go on a date. Daniel smiles and is about to faint of joy, Olivia grab him before he fall and winks at him, then gives him a kiss to say "Good Night!" being aware how heroic he was today as well. Daniel goes back to bed, blushing and prays again, thanking for the luck that happened that night. Daniel finally gets some sleep from his well deserved happy day. THE END! Category:Blog posts